L'amnésique
by nut le schizo
Summary: Et dire que le patron voulait juste ramener un "souvenir" de vacances ! Rating M justifié (pour votre plus grand plaisir !) Miniature de Bipolxire. (Merciiiiii !)
1. Chapitre 1- L'alcool et la luxure

Et voilà LA fanfic ! Celle qui m'a fait m'inscrire sur ce site en fait ! Mais je voulais commencer par des trucs plutôt soft donc bon...

Le ski n'est pas votre trip ? Je vois...

Vous voulez de l'intrigue ? Cette fic est faite pour vous !

Vous voulez de la violence ? Cette fic est faite pour vous !

Vous voulez du sexe ? Cette fic est faite pour vous !

Vous voulez de la romance ? Allez-vous en...

Vous voulez de la guimauve ? J'ai dis allez-vous en bande d'hérétiques !

**Les personnalités de Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

1er Janvier 2015. 00:00.

Autour de lui, les gens fêtaient le nouvel an, ils riaient, s'amusaient, étaient... heureux.

Pour lui, le nouvel an signifiait seulement que le barman le laisserait boire plus que d'habitude. Alors, il buvait, buvait, toujours plus. Il ne savait plus à combien de verres il en était, ni même ce qu'il buvait... Il savait juste que c'était alcoolisé, et très fort. Un gloussement lui échappa. Cela voulait dire qu'il était complètement bourré.

Il se leva pour s'en aller. Il ne tenait pas à aller à l'hôpital à cause d'un coma éthylique car la dernière fois qu'il était allé dans un bâtiment médical... Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il l'essuya d'un geste rageur et s'en alla. Le barman ne l'interpella pas à cause du prix de l'alcool. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis qu'il avait trouvé sa fille égorgée, ses viscères accrochées aux murs... Il se rappelait encore les bruits insupportables qu'il avait émit en sanglotant... Un deuxième gloussement lui échappa... Il devait être complètement déchiré ! La dernière fois qu'il avait autant ri remontait à... trop longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps...

Il devait rentrer chez lui. Pour cela, il avait un itinéraire "spécial" composé uniquement de ruelles où personne n'allait. Il n'aimait pas la foule. A chaque fois que quelque un posait les yeux sur lui, il avait l'impression qu'il savait pour lui. Alors, il tentait de tuer cette personne. C'était dur de le contenir, TRÈS dur !

Soudainement, une silhouette sombre surgit de l'obscurité. Il grogna. Qu'est que ce type faisait dans SES ruelles ! Il accéléra le pas, mais l'alcool le fit trébucher. La silhouette s'approcha de lui pour l'aider. Ce crétin ! Il rassembla le peu de ressources mentales afin de ne pas céder à ses instincts meurtriers. L'homme lui tendit la main afin de se relever.

Il la prit sans hésitation. Une voix rauque lui demanda :

**-Ça va ?**

Il voulut lui répondre mais son esprit embrumé par l'alcool n'émit que des balbutiements incompréhensibles. Si son interlocuteur rigolait, ou même souriait, il ne parviendrait plus à le maintenir.

Pourtant, l'homme resta calme devant ses babillements.

**-Mon gars, t'as l'air totalement torché. J'te ramène chez toi.**

Il se retrouva sur l'épaule de l'homme avant même que ses pensées brumeuses ne comprennent quelque chose, mais en tout cas, il avait raison. Il était trop torché pour faire quoi que ce soit. Les murs en béton de la ruelles tanguèrent dangereusement, une tenace nausée le prit et un goût de vomi amer se fit sentir sur ses papilles, mais il retint le fluide acide par respect pour l'homme qui l'aidait.

Il fut brutalement jeté sur le siège passager d'une voiture. Son "sauveur" se mit sur le siège conducteur et démarra le véhicule.

**-Tu peux dormir si tu veux.**

Un ronflement lui répondit, l'alcool ayant fait son effet.

* * *

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres, ça avait été un véritable jeu d'enfant. Il se dirigea avec sa voiture de location vers la gare.

_Décidément, l'alcool et la luxure vont extrêmement bien !_

* * *

Oui c'est court mais bon c'est une introduction donc je suis pardonné non ?

Met une review si tu as cru au début que le personnage principal était Mathieu ou le Patron ! Nan en fait met une review si tu aimes ce début, si tu as des conseils, des anecdotes, ou même rien que pour le plaisir de mettre une review !

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapitre 2- Eveil et valises

Et le voilà enfin ! Le fameux 1er chapitre !

Avant de commencer je tiens à préciser 2-3 trucs :

D'une, le personnage principal est un OC qui m'appartient. (séchez donc vos larmes alors que multiples théories sur des Youtubeurs s'effondrent, tel un château de carte dans lequel j'aurai dûment shooté)

**il est à nous... le précieux ! Ils veulent nous le voler... Gollum ! Gollum !**

... What ?

*un séjour à l'asile et une ÉNORME flemme d'écrire plus tard*

De deux j'ai vu que j'avais fait + de 300 views sur cette fic... *clap clap clap* C'est grâce à vous les gars (et les filles qui malgré leur majorité sur ce site ne peuvent combattre les lois impénétrables de la langue française !) que c'est arrivé donc le mérite vous revient aussi !

Et de trois... je n'ai pas d'idée pour le trois donc je vous propose de fixer attentivement ce pitit bonhomme durant l'heure qui suit : *O*

Si quelqu'un passe vraiment une heure à regarder ce truc, je le/la déclare officiellement Dieu/Déesse de l'ennui !

Réponse à la review anonyme :

Twix : Mais vas-y... Fais toi plaisir mon/ma cher(e)...

**les personnalités de Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas... du moins pas encore... *mouhahaha***

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il prit en premier lieu compte de la migraine qui enserrait dans un étau son crâne.

_-ça m'apprendra à boire tiens..._

En second lieu, il nota le silence quasi-parfait qui régnait... il n'était pas là... sûrement en train de digérer la cuite qu'ils venaient d'endurer... il avait toujours moins bien tenu l'alcool...

Il ne prit compte du véritable problème qu'ensuite. Il pensait que ses bras avait été engourdis d'avoir dormi dans une position contraignante, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il était dans un endroit assez étroit et très sombre... (pervers et perverses, vous pouvez chercher ce que vous voulez à partir de ça !) roulé en boule, pour prendre moins de place

Ses sens revenant un à un, il sentit quelque chose contre son visage. Il mouva ses bras malgré la promiscuité pour tâter l'objet en question.

Au toucher, ça s'avérait être un morceau de tissu, un vêtement sans doute... la découverte d'un élastique lui fit penser à un caleçon... Ce qui fut confirmé par le liquide gluant qu'il toucha soudainement à l'intérieur

_-Dégueu... _pensa-t-il en s'essuyant contre les parois de sa... prison ?

Il tâta les murs de ladite prison pour se situer un minimum... Les murs étaient plutôt doux mais c'était du synthétique. Sur les côtés il sentit sous ses doigts une fermeture éclair.

Il assembla les pièces du puzzle... vu les éléments, il était dans une sorte de grande valise... Ce qui voulait peut-être dire qu'il pourrait peut être ouvrir la fermeture éclair.

Il chercha à tâtons l'ouverture... et la déplaça tant bien que mal à l'aide de ses ongles. Un peu de lumière entra dans la valise et il distingua un peu l'environnement extérieur. Il était dans un train, vu le bruit maintenant distinct des rails et il distingua ce qu'il présumait être les pieds de son kidnappeur, de chaussures noires, dans lesquelles étaient rentrées un pantalon, noir lui aussi. il tira d'un coup sec, pensant sortir triomphalement de la valise afin de régler son compte à son agresseur, mais ses ardeurs furent vite calmées par le cadenas qui bloquait l'ouverture.

_-Putain ! J'était à deux doigts de sortir merde !_

Il ne lui restait pas 36 solutions... où il attendait que quelque chose se passe, soit... et bien il criait. Criait et espérait que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide...

Il opta pour la seconde solution. De toute façon dans les deux cas il y avait de fortes chances d'avoir une mauvaise surprise...

Il colla donc sa bouche à l'ouverture et cria. Cria avec la force du désespoir. Cria de toutes ses forces. Soudainement tout bougea, la valise était en train d'être déplacée ! Mais... par son sauveur... ou son agresseur ?

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et son environnement cessa de trembler. Il entendit le bruit d'une clé rentrant dans une serrure, et le "clic" caractéristique du cadenas qui se débloque. La valise s'ouvrit et la lumière lui blessa ses yeux alors qu'il tombait au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Il n'eut le temps de comprendre qu'il sentit une douleur dans son bras et quelque chose de froid s'insinuer dans ses veines avant que le voile noir de l'inconscience ne s'abatte sur ses yeux...

* * *

Il remit sa victime endormie dans la valise, sortit des toilettes du TGV et regagna tranquillement sa place.

-_Ce con a bien failli tout gâcher..._

Malgré son énervement, il dut reconnaître que la tête que la femme en face de lui avait fait quand elle avait entendu sa valise crier était juste collector !  
Il se rassit et affronta le regard suspicieux de ladite voisine à l'aide de l'un de ses habituels sourire carnassier... Elle déglutit et se leva pour changer de compartiment.

Il rit intérieurement. Il regarda le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux quand il entendit une voix sortant des hauts parleurs avertir l'arrivée prochaine à Paris.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Patron. Il allait bientôt pouvoir jouer avec son souvenir de vacances...

* * *

D'ACCORD ! c'était beaucoup d'attente pour peu de texte mais un long passage glauque arrive prochainement donc je voulait faire tout un chapitre "glauque".

Une review ? même si c'est pour m'insulter par rapport à l'attente ça me va moi ! (et je sais qu'en disant ça je m'assure des reviews du genre: "rendez l'argent aux abonnés !"

Plus sérieusement, une review, c'est 1 minute de votre temps et un max de plaisir de mon côté... donc je vous remercie d'avance car c'est grâce à vos conseils, vos encouragements et vos délires que je prends plaisir à écrire... Donc vraiment un gros poutou pour vous ! 3


	3. Chapitre 3- Cave et montée en adrénaline

Oui encore un autre chapitre sur l'amnésique mais vu que le dernier était assez court je me suis dit que j'allais vous en donner un deuxième !  
(en espérant qu'il sortira en moins de temps... *trollface*)

**ATTENTION !**** Le chapitre vaut à moitié un rating M donc soyez prudents !**

**Les personnalités de Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent toujours pas bien que je mette toutes mes ressources oeuvre afin de les retrouver et les enfermer dans mon placard... mais je divague...**

**-Vague !**

-Je te prierai GENTIMENT de bien vouloir fermer ta gueule à moins que tu ne veuille que je t'arrache chacune de tes dents avant de faire fondre tes gencives à vif à l'aide d'acide... mais je digresse...

**-...**

-Tu apprends vite au moins.

**Bref... Enjoy !**

* * *

Il se sentait bien... Il était enveloppé dans une douce chaleur... l'obscurité l'entourait comme une couverture moelleuse... Mais cette couverture se transforma bien vite en une corde autour de son cou qui l'enserrait... L'enserrait fort... plus fort ! L'air se parvenait plus à passer par sa trachée obstruée... Ses yeux se révulsèrent tandis que tout son corps souffrait le martyr dans une agonie lente et douloureuse...

Il ouvrit les yeux et respira de manière saccadée. Profitant de chaque goulée d'air en savourant le goût de celles-ci...

Les effets de la drogue qui parcourait quelques minutes plus tôt son organisme se dissipèrent... Cette drogue l'avait apparemment beaucoup affecté vu son silence toujours aussi pesant... Il commença alors à faire attention à son environnement.

Il n'était plus dans la valise. Il était dans un lieu sombre, mais bien moins obscur bien qu'il ne parvienne pas à distinguer grand-chose autour de lui, attaché à l'aide de cordes et... en caleçon. Il frissonna en voyant à quel point il était vulnérable dans cette était sur un lit avec des draps... de satin ? Son ravisseur avait une étrange façon de traiter ses victimes... Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce genre de détails. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir !

Il s'acharna sur ses liens durant un temps qui lui sembla infiniment long... Les 4 cordes (une sur chaque membre... non ce membre là ne compte pas bande de perverses !) attachées aux pieds du lit étaient solides et ils ne réussit qu'à les détendre un tout petit peu et à violacer ses mains et ses pieds. Il maudit à haute voix une nouvelle fois son agresseur qui qu'il soit.

**-Bah alors gamin... ce sont de bien méchantes choses que tu dis là... Laisse moi retirer ses vilaines paroles de ta bouche... j'y mettrai un truc bien plus massif.**

Il frissonna en entendant cette voix rauque. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Elle provenait d'un homme en costume. Des ray-ban étaient juchées sur son nez, trônant royalement au milieu de son visage. Il avait des cheveux bruns et il pouvait distinguer la lumière rougeoyante et la fumée d'une cigarette. Derrière lui se tenait une porte (j'ai une porte !) entrouverte de laquelle filtrait un peu de lumière.

**-T'es qui toi ? Et où tu m'as emmené ?**

**-Comment ? Tu ne reconnais donc pas... Le Patron !**

**-Qui ça ?**

**-... tu connais SLG ?**

**-Euuh... SLG... hum... Salière Laquée Génétiquement ?**

**-... (ce n'est pas visible mais le Patron écarquille les yeux là !) **

**-Bref... je suis où ?**

**-Je t'ai... offert... un aller simple pour ma cave.**

**-Le problème... C'est que... je ne m'y sens pas si bien que ça dans ta cave... On ne m'avait pas parlé de m'attacher dans la brochure... Tu vas donc gentiment me détacher sauf si tu veux finir dans une pièce sombre avec les plupart de tes boyaux sortis du corps... **

**-Tu m'fais marrer gamin... tu me donnes bien envie de te garder ici quelques mois de plus que ton prédécesseur. Ne t'inquiète pas... j'irai doucement si tu restes sage... au début en tout cas.**

Pour appuyer ses propos, il posa sa main sur le mollet droit de l'attaché. Celui-ci (Sachez que je jouis à chaque fois que j'utilise ce pronom...) frissonna et déglutit quand il sentit la main du criminel s'approcher doucement mais sûrement en une douce caresse de l'objet de son désir.

* * *

Le criminel, de son côté, savourait le malaise de sa victime. Ils étaient tous comme ça au début... Cette étape, qui consistait à subjuguer le détenu, n'était pas sa préférée, mais restait nécessaire. En effet, il avait l'habitude de garder ses "jouets" durant une longue durée... et il est bien plus galère de garder quelqu'un d'effrayé et en colère qui va tout le temps tenter de s'enfuir que quelqu'un de qui attendra chaque soir de se faire défoncer le cul... et avec consentement !

Il jugea son trophée tandis que sa main s'approchait du genou. Sa victime était un jeune homme (bon vous le saviez mais au cas où !), sûrement avec la vingtaine... il avait des cheveux noirs mal coiffés et coupés n'importe comment... probablement par lui-même, ses yeux verrons étaient durs et il lisait en eux qu'ils avaient déjà vus la mort en face. Son visage portait la marque des coups et des mauvais traitements.

Marques visibles aussi sur son corps. Celui-ci portait une fine musculature et, détail le plus troublant, portait sur le flanc gauche de la hanche à l'aisselle de profondes traces de brûlures. Bref, son apparence puait le louche. C'est cela qui avait attiré le Patron. Cet étrange personne avait piqué sa curiosité (coucou ClaraDWho !). Il l'avait donc suivi, il l'avait étudié... En une semaine, l'actuelle victime avait changé 5 fois de ville. Passant par Rouen (coucou Ka-Al !), par Grenoble (coucou Poisson Fécond), par Lyon (coucou ITP et Kiguar69 !), par Cerizay (je n'ai plus d'idée de coucou là), et par Marseille(toujours pas d'idée non...). C'était clairement un comportement étrange !

Son doigt tournoyait sur le genou. Générant des frissons... Il sentit la respiration de son futur jouet s'accélérer. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un habituel sourire carnassier. La partie semblait gagnée d'avance...

* * *

Il sentit la main du prédateur glisser le long de sa cuisse. Il sentait que son corps n'était pas insensible aux attouchements du Patron et qu'il commençait à en montrer les signes. Merde il était en train de faire exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire ! Il devait trouver un moyen de se détacher ! Mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'il arrive à penser à quelque chose de plus productif que cette main maintenant arrivée à mi-cuisse et qui commençait à le griffer. Il inspira profondément et fit le vide dans sa tête... Il la remplit ensuite entièrement de sa première pensée... qui fut une pensée de haine... Haine contre le Patron, haine contre lui, haine contre sa mère, haine contre son, père, haine contre le monde entier... Son expression se durcit et les muscles de son visage se tendirent à l'extrême.

* * *

Le Patron était perplexe... bien qu'il frôlait le caleçon de sa victime, celle ci était étrangement calme... elle ne frissonnait plus, ne le suppliait pas et aucune érection n'était en vue. Il regarda l'expression de l'attaché... qui lui glaça le sang. Chaque muscle de son visage était figé sur une expression de haine et tandis que son oeil vert semblait lui dire : "**je vais te brûler vif** !", l'oeil marron lui chuchotait presque : " **je vais t'enterrer vivant** !"...  
Il aurait eu peur si le rageux n'était pas attaché... Et puis il était le Patron ! Et le Patron ne connaît pas la peur après tout...

Peur ou pas peur, de toute façon, il était en train de perdre son "jouet". Ce n'était pas prévu... Mais bon l'improvisation c'est marrant ! Il fit rapidement un plan d'action mental... Mouis... il pourrait lui susurrer à l'oreille des perversités et là, hop ! Il lui agripperai la... bref vous avez compris et deviné la suite...

ça lui semblait être une bonne idée... il approcha donc sa bouche de l'oreille de sa victime et... se prit un violent coup de tête dans le visage. Il entendit un "**Crac**" venant de son nez et un flot de sang se déversa de celui-ci... Il hurla de douleur, douleur amplifiée lorsque que le pied (légèrement détendu je le rappelle) de son tourmenteur atterrit avec puissance... dans ses parties génitales.

Là, le Patron ne contint plus sa colère et asséna deux coups de poings dans la tête de sa "victime" qui perdit conscience sous la violence des coups.

Il calma sa respiration et débattit mentalement : Une part de lui lui commandait de se venger en le violant là maintenant, à sec. L'autre part lui indiquait qu'il devrait être patient, qu'un peu de résistance était toujours drôle à voir et que tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.  
Ne pouvant départager ces deux côtés il décida de les satisfaire tout les deux... il ne le violerai pas mais il se vengerai quand même... à sa façon

Il fut ramené à la réalité par son propre sang tachant son costume et sortit de la cave afin de nettoyer ce merdier et réfléchir à une vengeance...

* * *

C' est assez court le délai et assez long le chapitre ? Je mérite bien un review encourageante non ?


	4. Chapitre 4- Torture et sortie

Voilà le troisième chapitre de l'amnésique qui a pris son temps à cause des vacances et aussi parce que j'ai effacé sans faire exprès ce que j'avais écrit avant... bouleeeeeet ! En soi c'est un mal pour un bien car cette version 2.0 du chapitre me satisfait plus que l'autre et sera sûrement plus agréable à lire pour vous !

**Il y a un peu de gore dans ce chapitre donc je conseille aux âmes sensibles de passer les passages hard !**

**Les personnalités de Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**L'OC m'appartient.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Il se réveilla de nouveau dans la cave du Patron, sentant encore la douleur des coups qui l'avait fait sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il analysa encore son environnement, ce dernier ayant changé... Il n'était plus couché. Cette fois-ci, il était debout, les deux poignets liés ensemble par une chaîne qui montait dans l'obscurité du plafond et les pieds maintenus au sol par des sangles métalliques.

Il chercha son kidnappeur, sûrement de mauvaise humeur après qu'il ait logé son pied dans ses couilles... Il ne le trouva pas dans l'obscurité, mais il sentit sa présence dans la grande pièce... Celui-ci avait-t-il remarqué qu'il s'était réveillé ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir...

Il chercha quand même un moyen d'être libre de ses mouvements... Sans succès... Il était complètement entravé, ses jambes étaient maintenant complètement immobiles, impossibles à bouger.

**\- Cherches pas. Tu pourras pas les envoyer n'importe où cette fois... **résonna une voix dans l'ombre.

**\- Quel dommage... **répondit l'homme attaché. **De toute façon, comment je pourrais te faire mal puisque tu te caches ?**

Le Patron, un peu piqué au vif par cette remarque, sortit de l'ombre pour que l'autre puisse le voir.

**\- Je ne me cache pas. J'épie.**

**\- Car espionner un type attaché qui dort doit être très amusant je n'en doute pas... Ou alors tu as peur...**

**\- Le Patron n'a peur de rien.**

**\- Pourquoi m'as-tu attaché alors ? Tu as peur de recevoir un autre coup dans tes petites couilles molles de froussard c'est ça ?**

Le Patron, à bout de nerfs, donna un violent coup dans le ventre de sa victime qui expulsa l'air de ses poumons avec un « Oupf » en se repliant comme elle put.

**\- Je te trouve bien téméraire pour quelqu'un qui est attaché et sur le point d'être torturé...**

**\- N'est-ce pas ?** Répliqua-t-il en reprenant son souffle ** Et j'imagine que tu as tout un arsenal pour me faire du mal hein ?**

**\- J'ai des arsenals pour plein de choses gamin crois-moi...**

**\- En fait on dit arsenaux, pas arsenals... Et pourquoi je vais être torturé au fait ?**

**\- Tu as fait des choses que je ne peux pardonner. Alors je vais te faire souffrir... Vraiment... Et quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu seras brisé. Si brisé que tu n'auras même plus l'idée de penser à t'échapper. Si brisé que tu n'hésiteras pas assouvir tous mes caprices...**

**\- J'ai imaginé mieux comme carrière qu'esclave sexuel pour un type bizarre...**

**\- Tu parles beaucoup... souvent pour ne rien dire... C'est plutôt toi qui a peur non ?**

**\- De quoi aurais-je peur ?**

**\- De ça peut-être ? **dit le criminel en sortant de l'obscurité une table sur laquelle étaient déposés des instruments de torture en tout genre : fouets, couteaux, pinces, tisons brûlants en forme de « P »...

Bien qu'il n'aimât pas la douleur, notre protagoniste saurait la supporter. Ces instruments ne l'impressionnaient pas. Il n'y avait qu'une chose en ce monde qui le terrifiait au plus haut point. Et cette chose...

**\- **_qu'est ce... qu'il se passe là ?_

Il blêmit en entendant cette voix si familière résonner dans sa tête. Il s'était réveillé ! Et il sera dur de le contenir...

Remarquant le visage palissant de sa victime, le Patron commença à sourire :

**\- Alors... On parle moins tout à coup ?**

**\- Tu... tu dois me laisser partir... maintenant...**

**-Mais enfin... la fête ne fait que commencer... Et puis... Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné quoi que ce soit... **Dit le criminel sexuel en attrapant un couteau sur la table.

**\- Si je ne pars pas maintenant, ****il**** va venir...**

**\- ****Il ****?**

**\- C'est compliqué... tu peux pas comprendre... **

**\- Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu crèves de trouille à cause de mes instruments de torture... Et ce n'est pourtant qu'un avant-goût...**

Le Patron appuya la pointe du couteau au milieu du torse de sa victime, perçant la peau, et descendit lentement... très lentement laissant le sang couler doucement de l'entaille maintenant créée...

Le torturé sentit la douleur de l'air sur sa chair à vif et le sang qui dégoulinait sur son corps. Mais il sentit aussi la douleur mentale à cause de celui qui tentait à tout prix de s'échapper, cognant violemment les parois de sa prison crânienne

**\- **_Tu croyais pouvoir me contenir ? Tu croyais pouvoir renier ta nature ? Je vais te montrer ce qui arrive quand on tente de me domestiquer !_

Son œil marron vira au rouge et le vert perdit de son éclat, devenant plus terne. Il grimaça alors qu'il sentait le contrôle de la situation lui échapper.

**\- Tu as déjà mal ? Mais enfin ! On n'en est qu'au début de tes souffrances ! **

Il stoppa de l'entailler et s'accroupit pour lever l'arme au-dessus de ses orteils. Il s'écria alors, triomphant :

\- **Jeux de mains, jeux de vilain. Jeux de pieds, couperet. **(C'est nul mais j'avais pas d'idée alors si vous n'êtes pas content proposez moi un truc plus stylé dans les reviews !)

Il abattit le couteau sur le petit orteil droit de sa victime, rencontra la résistance de l'os puis coupa complètement le doigt de pied. Le sang gicla et le propriétaire de l'orteil hurla de douleur, perdant encore un peu de contrôle sur lui. Son œil rouge flamboya comme une flamme (merci Captain Obvious) et le vert devint grisâtre...

- _Abandonne ! Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien ! Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle ! Laisse-moi être libre !_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison Sommet, le Panda frissonna car il avait clairement entendu un cri sourd venir des profondeurs de la terre, de la cave de son « frère »... Il ne sut si c'était un cri de plaisir venant d'un fan de SM... ou un cri de douleur... Dans le doute, il préféra ne pas intervenir mais resta aux aguets, à l'écoute d'autres cris...

* * *

Le Patron reposa le couteau sur la table et attrapa une pince qui traînait non loin. Il cherchait quel ongle il allait arracher en premier quand ses yeux tombèrent de nouveau sur la partie brûlée de peau du flanc gauche. Il pinça cette peau fragilisée à l'aisselle et tira d'un coup sec vers le bas. Toute la peau jusqu'à la hanche partit en suivant la pince. Laissant visible les muscles et quelques os qui n'étaient plus protégés et à vif. Le sang ne tarda pas à sortir en torrents de la plaie béante

Le silence fut brisé par un grand hurlement (pas très viril) du torturé. La douleur était si forte ! Durant un temps qui lui sembla infini, il hurla de douleur et de désespoir alors que son œil droit se rosait de plus en plus...

\- _Je suis presque libéré ! Et je m'assurerais que tu ne puisses plus jamais reprendre le contrôle !_

Le Patron était plutôt satisfait des cris de sa victime. Un large sourire carnassier illuminait son visage. Il se sentait presque complétement vengé... Mais il lui restait une chose à faire... Marquer sa propriété... Il saisit le tison ardent en forme de « P »...

L'attaché débattait intérieurement... Tentant de rétablir son influence sur l'autre...

-_ Je te laisserai... pas faire..._

_\- __Pourtant tu ferais mieux d'abandonner... Mais tu es trop borné pour comprendre ça... mais surtout, tu es trop faible..._

Il sentit une intense somnolence l'envahir alors qu'il perdait pied... Il tenta de résister, mais fit l'erreur de cligner des yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient devenus deux flammes donnant sur les enfers...

* * *

Le Panda avait cette fois bien entendu le hurlement de douleur et de désespoir venant de la cave qui avait résonné dans toute la maison. Toutes les personnalités s'étaient dirigées vers la porte de la cave et tentaient de l'ouvrir pour sauver l'infortuné qui s'était retrouvé dans les mains du Patron.

* * *

Il se sentit de nouveau en possession de son corps... put de nouveau respirer... humer l'air à la recherche de l'arôme du sang... goûter le sien dans sa bouche...sentir le liquide chaud couler... Et il savait que bientôt, il pourrait de nouveau tuer. Tuer avec le même plaisir qu'avant...

Il sentit soudainement une intense brûlure sur son flanc gauche toujours à vif. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise et identifia rapidement le porteur du tison brûlant comme sa première victime. Un rictus étira ses lèvres et il tira fortement sur les chaînes qui bloquaient ses poignets.

Le Patron ne comprit pas le soudain changement d'attitude de sa victime. Jusque-là son jouet s'était contenté d'endurer ses mauvais traitements avec un désespoir grandissant, mais là il essayait de briser ses chaînes, un rictus de haine sur le visage et ses yeux rouges en un regard fou... Il n'avait pas les yeux verrons tout à l'heure ? Quoique... Il faisait sombre ici et il avait dû mal voir...

De toute façon, le Patron ne se sentait pas le moins du monde menacé. Il savait que cette chaîne tiendrait bon pour l'avoir testé lui-même...

Pourtant, à force de tirer, Il entendit un « Crac » au-dessus de sa tête et sentit ses bras maintenant libres de leurs mouvements. Il se tourna vers le Patron et dit :

-** Une dernière volonté ?**

**\- Ne pas me prendre de rocher dans la gueule...**

**\- ****Quoi ?**

Le rocher auquel étaient attachées ses chaînes atterrit sur son crâne et il s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

Le Patron s'écria intérieurement :

_\- Je savais que cette chaîne tiendrait bon merde !_

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit avec fracas sous les coups du bélier qu'était devenu le Hippie et qui baragouinait « C'est pas cool gros ! »

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Patron ?! **s'écria Mathieu en entrant dans la sombre pièce

**T'es complètement malade ! **Rajouta-t-il en voyant un corps mutilé baignant dans du sang

**\- Il est vivant. Pour l'instant... Mais il a besoin de soins rapidement... Sauf si tu veux perdre ton temps à m'engueuler...**

**\- Putain... Tu fais chier... Panda ! Appelle le Prof ! Il saura quoi faire et il a du matériel médical chez lui. Hippie et Geek ! Transportez-le dans l'ancienne chambre du Prof ! Vite ! Et Patron... n'aggrave pas encore les choses... On en reparlera après...**

Chacun fit ce qu'il avait à faire et le Prof sonna 5 minutes plus tard à la porte des Sommet, un sac rempli d'instruments médicaux à la main. La Patron ouvrit la porte.

**\- T'es là toi... Le blessé est dans ta chambre.**

L'érudit entra et le criminel hésita à lui faire un croche-pied pour retarder les soins... Mais se ravisa. Il avait marqué sa proie et il pourrait toujours le posséder hors de sa cave. De plus, il ne voulait pas aggraver son cas encore plus, sachant que Mathieu pourrait l'éliminer s'il dépassait les bornes.

* * *

Le Prof entra dans son ancienne chambre et un instant, tous les moments qu'il avait passé dans cette pièce lui revinrent en mémoire... Mais les temps n'étaient pas à la nostalgie... Il regarda l'état de son patient et grimaça. Les draps immaculés étaient maintenant poisseux de sang. Le jeune homme allongé sur son lit était dans un piteux état avec un orteil manquant, plusieurs bandages faits à la va vite par les personnalités sur l'abdomen et le torse imbibés de sang et le front brûlant causé par la perte de sang.

Il l'examina en détail, refit les bandages après avoir lavé les plaies et appliqué une pommade sur la chair à vif. Puis mit des plâtres sur l'avant-bras gauche et d'autres bandages autour du crâne du blessé. Il appliqua de la pommade sur l'orteil mutilé et parut satisfait de son intervention. Il brancha juste l'homme à une perfusion qui le maintiendrait dans un état de sommeil durant une petite semaine le temps qu'il commence à se régénérer.

Il sortit de la chambre et vit son remplaçant et le petit de la famille assis dans le couloir à l'attendre. Mathieu était occupé à faire une leçon de morale au Patron et le Hippie aurait été mort d'inquiétude s'il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose...

**\- Alors ? **demanda le Geek ** Il va s'en sortir ?**

**-Tu vois, c'est simple... Il a son avant-bras droit fracturé, il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il a un traumatisme crânien et aussi une grande fièvre. Mais, heureusement, grâce à mes compétences médicinales, il pourra sûrement s'en remettre. Je l'ai mis dans un état de sommeil permanent pour la prochaine semaine donc il faudra que vous lui fassiez boire et manger à la becquée...**

Les deux autres soupirèrent de soulagement. Puis le Panda commença à maudire le Patron qu'il n'appréciait pas malgré les jours passés sous le même toit. Et les nuits aussi (Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a pas de Pantron dans cette fic au contraire des joies du ski.).

**\- Il risque d'être assez désorienté quand il se réveillera donc il vaut sûrement mieux que le Patron ne sera pas à son chevet à ce moment... sauf s'il est prêt à lui faire des excuses ou un truc comme ça... Mais Patron et excuses dans la même phrase c'est du jamais-vu. Donc maintenant que mon devoir est accompli, je retourne chez moi. Bonne chance !**

Le Prof sortit de son ancien domicile pour se diriger vers le nouveau depuis la saison 4 de SLG.

* * *

Tout n'était que néant. Il n'avait plus son corps. Il n'était plus qu'une faible lumière qui illuminait quelque peu le vide brouillé qu'était son esprit. Qui était-il ? Où était-il ? Il ne se posait pas la question. Il se contentait de se diriger tant bien que mal vers la grande lumière qui était en face de lui. Prometteuse de sensations, d'odeurs, de froid, de chaud, de joie, de douleur... Il continua d'avancer. Sachant que s'il se laissait aller, il errerait à jamais dans ce néant. Il sentit alors un léger tiraillement... Un appel à l'aide derrière-lui... Il se retourna et vit une autre lumière, semblable et différente de la sienne à la fois. Elle était faible. Elle ne parvenait pas à se déplacer vers la grande lumière et le suppliait de l'aider... Mais la sortie de ce néant était si proche... Il sentait presque les extrémités de son corps... Il se sentait presque complété... Il fit mine d'ignorer les appels et dépassa le point de non-retour.

* * *

**\- Mathieu ! Il ouvre les yeux ! Viens vite ! **

Les yeux maintenant ouverts, il savoura les couleurs (ça n'a pas vraiment de sens mais chuuut...) du plafond et des gens qui le dévisageaient, la sensation des draps sur sa peau, l'odeur de l'air qui emplissait ses narines, le goût de sa propre salive... Puis arriva la douleur, elle n'était plus aigüe, mais lancinante... sourde... et elle résonnait dans tout son corps. Il grimaça et essaya de s'assoir. Mais chacun de ses muscles protesta violemment et il poussa un râle de douleur.

**\- Attention ! Tout doux... **dit Mathieu **t'en a bavé donc il vaut mieux que tu te reposes... ça va ?**

**\- Je... sais pas trop... Où suis-je ?**

**\- Tu es chez nous. Tu as eu un problème avec mon... frère jumeau...**

**\- Euh... Lequel ? **demanda le blessé en dévisageant chaque personne à son chevet. Reconnaissant un étrange homme en costume d'animal noir et blanc... un plus jeune, presque juvénile avec une casquette sur la tête... Un homme portant des lunettes aux verres opaques, un bob et un rouleau de papier dans la bouche... Et enfin son interlocuteur, un chapeau sur la tête et le même visage que les autres...

**\- Il n'est pas là... Heureusement... C'est lui qui t'a fait ça. ** Dit la personnalité originelle en pointant du doigt ses blessures. **Mais c'est du passé ! On va te ramener chez toi et tout va s'arranger. Comment tu t'appelles ?**

**\- Mon nom ? C'est... heu... je... je m'appelle...**

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il se redressa d'un coup, ignorant la douleur qui se fit sentir et jeta autour de lui des regards affolés, haletant... Comme si il avait perdu quelque chose d'important.

Chacune des personnalités tenta de le faire se recoucher, de le calmer...

**\- Calmes-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Mon nom ! Mon nom ! **cria-t-il

**\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton nom ?**

**\- Je... Je l'ai oublié !**

* * *

Contents d'avoir de nouveaux chapitres régulièrement ? J'espère !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même si elle est longue de 50 km, même si elle fait 2 mots, même si c'est une critique (qui sera constructive SVP !) car c'est toujours quelque chose qui fait extrêmement plaisir !

Mais avant de partir, je vais vous demander de voter encore une fois dans les reviews. Quel personnage préférez vous ? Le Panda ou le Geek ? Dites le dans vos reviews car cela modifiera la trame scénaristique !

A une prochaine fanfiction !

ça, c'est les mots pour faire 3000 mots pile


End file.
